


Daddy Kink and some cock warming

by ShippingMcLennon



Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 2 requests in 1, 8000 fucking words, Anal Cock Warming, Anal Sex, Bottom Paul McCartney, Cock Warming, Communication, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom John, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Duh..., Experimental Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I can't believe I fucking wrote this, Implied Safeword, Intense teasing, Kink Exploration, Light fluff at the end, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Requests, SO MUCH TEASING, Safewords, Secret Relationship, Sex Games, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Sub Paul McCartney, Teasing, Teddy boy experiment saga, Thanks anon!, Top John, as usual, but they're in love <3, consensual domination sex, cruel games, mentioned - Freeform, of smut..., patience play, penetrative still sex, raunchy teens, relationship communication, seriously... thanks requesters, sexual communication, staying still, teddy boys, thanks requestor!, they just don't know it, they're a soft couple, torture sex, yet... ;), you bring it out in me...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingMcLennon/pseuds/ShippingMcLennon
Summary: "Ok now hear me out....but what about teddy boys trying daddy kink....? ;)""Oh oh what about teddy boys try cock warming. I just love the thought of John holding Paul down on his cock with his big hands, keeping Paul from squirming."8,000 words of literal pure smut....2 requests in 1 fic, again. I feel like this just saves a lot of time
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Teddy Boy Experiment Saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Daddy Kink and some cock warming

**Author's Note:**

> I've never heard of cockwarming before or done any daddy kink stuff so... I hope this is what my dear requesters were looking for... I tried my best here 
> 
> Sorry this took ages, and that it's so long... that was not my intention but let's just say there's A LOT going on in this one....
> 
> Welp! I hope y'all like it!

John sucked at Paul's tongue as he shoved him roughly against the wall, getting Paul's back to slam against the surface, lips never parting. 

"Mm', Paul moaned needily, as he usually becomes when John gets like this. With the next kiss, John wrapped his lips over Paul's bottom lip and sucked it roughly into his mouth. "Uh, John," Paul moaned again when his lip was freed. 

"Ya like that, luv," John teased as his lips sucked patches on his neck, then up to his ear, kissing that little spot right behind it, which really made Paul dizzy. 

"Y-yes," Paul moaned weakly, being really all too lost in the situation. He almost wasn't sure what came over him. He'd slept with John hundreds of times. Hell, they were the horniest rabbits of a couple he knew, always ready to get hot and heavy. There was just something about the way John grabbed him tightly, swung him against the wall, and kissed him hotly-- lips talking and hands roaming in the naughtiest ways. 

Paul loved it when John got rough with him. If anything, Paul could recall a couple times where  _ he _ was the one getting rough with John. John always did seem to like it too, as Paul recalled. But right now,  _ he _ wanted to be treated rough. Like he was some dirty bird who needed to be taught a lesson for some unnamable naughty thing he'd done. Yes… that storyline would do wonderfully right now. He knew John would oblige, but getting him to understand Paul's desires was the concern. He moaned plenty, so that would help. He hoped greatly that that alone would be enough for John to understand.

"Oh, you naughty," John teased smugly before wrapping his lips around Paul's earlobe and sucking it into his mouth, hands roaming all over Paul's chest. 

As if the words hadn't done enough, Paul's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his arms clung weakly around John's neck, desperate for a grip, yet not having the strength to hold himself up. 

"P-please. Mm… d-daddy," Paul moaned. Suddenly, the face buried in Paul's neck stopped it's movement, getting Paul to freeze as well, him suddenly sobering up from all that lust that sent him to the clouds. 

_'Shit!_ _What did I just say???'_ He hardly realized he had said it. It just slipped out before he noticed. Paul remained quiet as he worriedly looked at John. Finally, John pulled back and met his eyes to see Paul looking a bit embarrassed. There was an amused smile on the older lad's face. 

"What did ya say?" He asked, yet his grin was practically beaming at Paul. Paul fidgeted, relieved John didn't think he was mad, yet still too shy to answer. John, of course, could easily tell. "Daddy, eh?" John teased. He kissed him again. "Want daddy ta take care o' ya?" 

Paul's eyes suddenly fluttered closed again, him nodding at the words in full autopilot as John’s lips attached to his neck. 

"Wanna be good fer daddy?" John teased. This time, Paul moaned, unable to hold back, as he nodded. “Mm… yer so naughty, princess,” John teased. He was relieved to discover that Paul only moaned more. 

Normally, a line like that would've earned him angry glares from Paul, as he recalls it did many times in the past, but Paul was so blissed out that he actually didn't mind it. Enjoyed it, even. He wondered how far he could go with it. 

"Does daddy need to teach you a lesson, princess?" He asked, hand sneaking between them to grab Paul's clothed cock. 

"Uh! Yes," Paul moaned, practically begged, even. John smirked as he removed his face from Paul's, just enough so he can get a clear view of the younger lad. 

"Tell me, luv. Tell daddy what you want," John encouraged, because whatever Paul wanted, he was happy to oblige, but he needed to know what kinda kick it was Paul was getting from this. 

Slowly, Paul's dazed eyes peeled open, keeping them on John. Did he really have to say it? 

"W-wanna be good fer you," he forced himself to say, feeling a bit shy, but mostly blissed out. 

"Hmm?" John hummed as he kept massaging the lad's cock. Paul knew what it was John wanted him to say. 

"Wanna be good fer daddy," he finally said, cheeks heating at the dirty words, as well as the fact that it was completely true. John hummed, this time from delight at the words, before closing the gap between their lips. 

“On the bed, luv,” John said, hand at Paul’s back to guide him. “Show daddy what a good boy ya are.” 

Paul started towards the bed and crawled on it, before lying on his back and waiting for John to continue. John’s heartbeat ribbitted at that. He was so focused on the fact that Paul wanted this, that he hadn’t realized how good it could be for him too. Paul was lying there, obediently waiting for John’s next command. John grinned at him, eyes glinting that showed his excitement.

“Strip,” was all he said next. It wasn’t much, but he was dying to have a show of Paul stripping for him. He knew he would struggle to get Paul to give him an actual show, but this was his perfect chance to get as much of it from Paul. As expected, Paul took a still moment and blinked at him, before finally returning his attention to his clothing.    
  
His fingers fumbled at the buttons on his shirt, reminding himself to meet John’s gaze about halfway down, all to make sure he was doing good for daddy. John was grinning at him, almost mischievously, but Paul knew all it was was his commitment to his dominant role. 

Paul sat up to fully remove his button up and toss it aside, before lying back down. By the time he started with his trouser buttons, John’s patience had ended and he gripped the top of Paul’s trousers and roughly pulled them down in one go. Okay, so, perhaps he couldn’t handle the strip tease much himself, but it didn’t matter. He'd much prefer Paul naked, now. 

Paul’s hands floated to John’s arms once his pants were pulled down-- almost tugging at them-- wordlessly asking John to come closer instead of back away from him. John gave him a knowing grin before kissing the lad’s tummy and moving up his body. When he finally reached Paul’s lips, the lad moaned into the kiss he was longing for. 

As John kissed him, his hands found Paul’s boxers and tugged them down, getting them out of the way as well. His hands floated back up Paul’s body and gently massaged his chest as they kissed, getting Paul to moan into his lips. 

“On yer knees, luv,” John breathed against Paul’s lips when he released him. When Paul did so, John took the time to remove his own shirt and trousers. 

When he got to his knees, ass sticking out wonderfully before John, he began to knead Paul's upper thighs and ass for him. Paul moaned at the sensation, anticipating more. 

John licked his thumb and rubbed it over Paul's asshole lightly, giving him the sensation of being lightly eaten out there. Paul moaned loudly at the sudden pleasure waves through his body before suddenly being spanked on his ass, making him release a sudden yelp. 

"Naughty, naughty bird," John teased. "You need a spanking, don't you princess?" John said before spanking him again. Paul moaned, earning another spank, much harder this time. 

"Y-yes daddy," he moaned weakly. 

"You gonna be a good slut fer daddy?" John asked, rubbing the reddening spot on Paul's ass. 

"Yes daddy."

Another spank. 

“How bad do you want it?” John suddenly asked in his regular voice. He wasn’t teasing. He was genuinely asking, back in his regular John voice. The sudden change threw Paul off guard, silencing him a moment. “Macca. Actually. How bad?” This time Paul turned his head to face John to discover his game face was completely turned off as well. 

“Bad,” Paul answered, using his real voice as well. John raised his eyebrows.

“Actually?” he asked, making Paul wonder anxiously what he had planned that he needed to break character to ask Paul. Paul nodded anyways. Oh he wanted this, alright. “It’ll be cruel,” John warned, raising a naughty eyebrow at the lad. “ _ If _ tha’s what ya want,” he clarified, making sure Paul was comfortable and agreed on this. Paul nodded again. 

“I want it,” Paul answered surely. John nodded at him this time. 

“You remember what to say if ya change yer mind, ay,” John reminded, getting the lad to nod. It really made Paul feel warm to see how kind John could actually get during these times. Especially considering how cruel he was about to get. Or so Paul supposed. 

“What’re ya gonna do?” he asked curiously, still using his regular voice. 

“I… have something planned,” John answered mysteriously, only offering the smallest of a hint. Paul chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Well, there’d be teasing, that’s for sure. Very well, Paul thought. He had his handy safeword that was always free to use, so whatever this was, he was ready for it. Rather excited, in fact. He turned his head back to resume where they left off. However, John spoke again. 

“Remember when we tied each other up and… ya played that countin’ game with me?” John asked. Ah, yes. How could Paul forget this one. One of their greatest nights, if you asked him. Intense, but totally worth it. 

“Is that what ye’re gonna do?" Paul asked curiously.   
  
“No but… well, it was really hard at the time, but... remember how I told ya it was… all the better at the end?” John asked. Paul nodded. “Well, s’like that. Ya just gotta wait fer it first.” 

Paul sighed, the slight domination in the words already arousing him so much more. He nodded anyways when he suddenly felt John’s hand rubbing up and down his bum and thigh. 

“Can ya do that, princess? Can ya be patient fer daddy?” John asked, and there was that voice back. The game was back on. Paul swallowed from arousal. Shit. He was already so hard, especially with all the hot things John was saying. How in god’s name will he be able to start another ‘game’, or whatever it was John had planned, now? But… he had to be a good princess for his daddy, so… so be it. 

He nodded.

“You can?” John teased again.

“Yes daddy,” he said this time. John spanked him.    
  
“Good. And fer how long?" 

"As long as you need, daddy." 

"Good boy. Gonna be daddy's toy, aren't ya. Gonna be used for whatever daddy wants, huh," John teased, and when he spanked the lad this time, he earned a surprised moan, Paul being more aroused with the spanking  _ and  _ the dirty words. 

He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something so pleasurable and arousing by being used, teased, humiliated. It was lifting, almost. He knew John understood. Hell,  _ he _ liked it too! Astonishingly enough. 

It seemed a bit sick, truthfully. Liking being teased, denied stimulation, or worse, coming. He wasn't sure why he liked something that's so miserable. Most people hated such things. But… he couldn't say there wasn't a part of him that wanted John to do all those nasty things to him.

He was just glad that John liked the very things too. He couldn't imagine explaining all this to someone else. But John understood. He knew exactly how Paul felt. He probably also didn't understand why, but what they both knew is they liked it, and they didn't have to do any shameful explaining about it. 

Paul hadn't realized he had gotten so distracted until he was spanked again on his lightly stinging bum. 

Christ, he'd never been spanked so much before. Maybe lightly, but he had only ever done it to John that one time he wore that skirt. But he couldn't believe how pleasurable it was. He wondered how it'd feel like while John was actually fucking him. And while he was coming! 

His dick got impossibly harder at the thought. Especially knowing that that very thing could happen tonight, once John would let him come. And if John dialed down with the spanking, all he had to do was ask. John would do it. He moaned loudly at all the dirty thoughts going through his head. 

John would do all the dirty things he wanted and wouldn't even ask why. 

Paul moaned again, even though he wasn't even spanked this time. John raised his eyebrow at the lad, stilling. 

"I like it," Paul said, even though he wasn't asked, clarifying. He turned his head to meet John's eyes behind him. John grinned at him. 

"Like what?" John asked amusedly, character subsided again, although he already knew. Because  _ he _ liked it too! 

"It!" Paul insisted. John chuckled at him.

"What's 'it', luv?" he teased. He saw Paul blush before hiding his face in the covers. "Being spanked?" he asked, before doing the very thing again. Paul moaned at the hit before nodding his head in front of John, not meeting his eyes or speaking this time. John grinned more, happy Paul liked it too. He wasn't sure if Paul would. Paul never said anything about it. He was the one who mentioned it before, and again this time. But perhaps this is what it took for Paul to really appreciate it. 

Just getting ready to get back into his dominant role, John was about to spank him again, before the lad spoke up once more. 

"Can ya do it when I come?" Paul asked. John raised his eyebrows as his belly warmed. They weren't that accustomed to talking about these things so openly, but that doesn't mean he wasn't happy to oblige. He liked Paul asking him these dirty favors that he was desperate for. 

John kneaded his ass. "Hmm…" he thought. "Sure," he ended up saying, just teasing the lad a bit. Paul smiled to himself. 

"An' while ye're fuckin' me?" Paul asked. This time, John almost lost it. Paul wanting  _ that. _ And badly enough to be  _ asking _ for it! Of course he would do it. It wasn't all that peculiar of a request. But the way Paul asked for it of him. Whatever Paul would ask, John would give it. And Paul knew that. John felt warm realizing the kind of trust the two actually shared with each other. 

"Mhmm," John hummed agreeingly. Paul wiggled his ass, presumably squirming in excitement at the confirmation. He looked like he was ready to continue now, but just to be sure… "can I go on?" John asked, hands never leaving his ass. Paul nodded at him, giving him his okay to get back into his role. Despite wanting nothing more than to flip the lad over and kiss him everywhere, John refrained, for now, and focused on taking care of his lover. 

Just one more spank. 

"That's enough spanking," John said. Paul turned his head at him. "Don't worry. Just fer now. I gotta get to that sweet ass at some point don't I?" Paul looked back to the front. 

Just as before, John licked his fingers and traced Paul's hole, only this time it was his first and middle finger, not his thumb, and he was going to do more , not just tease him. He heard Paul sigh from where his face was pressed to the bed. 

When Paul's hole was nicely wettened, John slowly applied pressure, making sure to give Paul a warning, before starting to push a finger in. Paul moaned lightly at the feeling. He needed to  _ finally _ be filled already. 

John let him adjust before slowly sliding his finger in and out. The combination of pleasurable and slow made Paul moan. He'd love more, but the pace made it certain he felt every pad of John's finger sliding through his sensitive rim. Before long John added a second finger, getting Paul to hum with arousal. 

"Ya like the way daddy makes ya feel good?" John teased. Paul moaned. 

"Mm. Y-yes," he said. John spanked him hard as punishment, hard enough to tell him he'd done something wrong. He gasped before speaking. "Yes, daddy," he corrected. This time, John rubbed his red ass lovingly. 

"Daddy doesn't wanna hurt ya, y'know. But ya hafta be good fer him, alright princess?" 

"Yes daddy," Paul said obediently. John curled his fingers inside the lad as a reward, getting Paul to gasp before moaning loudly. 

"Such a good boy yer being," John said, curling his fingers again. Paul kept moaning each time John's sneaky fingers rubbed over his prostate. He wished he got some stimulation over his dick, but that would pull him over the edge at any moment, and he knew that wouldn't be allowed anytime soon. 

When John's fingers began to tease Paul's prostate, only brushing lightly enough to give Paul a hint of the feeling, Paul began to squirm on the bed. 

"P-please," he tried begging. He wasn't sure if he should or not, but the feeling was ecstatically good, he was so desperate. 

"Oh baby. I told ya you'd hafta be patient fer me. Ye're gonna hafta get used ya this, luv. There's only more of it comin' yer way," John told him. Paul whined as he wiggled his hips impatiently, earning a hard spank. "Maybe I should stop all together and just spank you fer a little? Make ya learn yer lesson," John teased. Immediately, Paul stilled his movement and stayed like that, waiting patiently now. "Good," John said. 

He slid his fingers in and out a couple more times, before starting to curl them again. And as predicted, it got Paul moaning desperately like some horny slut. 

John prepped Paul for a couple more minutes, before finally halting. 

"Ready fer more, luv?" He asked. 

"Christ, yes," Paul moaned. John let his fingers slip out. He chuckled lightly. 

"Don't get too excited now, luv. I told ya, it won't be good just yet," John reminded. Paul considered the warning, but wondered desperately what John meant by that. John  _ was _ going to fuck him now… right? 

Without another word, John got some vaseline from Paul's dresser where he kept it, and applied it to his hard dick. 

Paul sighed to relax himself when he felt the tip of John's dick touch his entrance. Slowly, John started to push in, moving carefully and rubbing Paul's back and ass to ease the discomfort. 

When the head popped in, Paul sighed in relief as John pushed the rest of the way in, until he was fully buried in the lad. 

"You okay, luv?" John asked in his normal voice-- Paul's comfort came first, after all. Paul nodded at him, knowing it was only uncomfortable at first, and knowing it would be better. 

John took another moment before slowly starting to move in and out. When he finally started to gain a steady rhythm, Paul began releasing soft moans, each thrust better than the last. 

Just when Paul was really starting to enjoy it, John's movement slowed, and then he stilled completely. The lack of stimulation hit so suddenly, it made Paul squirm in a weak attempt to regain any type of friction against his ass. 

He wondered what John was doing and what the bloody hold up was. Instead of saying anything or continuing though, John only began to rub up and down his back sensually. He frowned before turning his head. John was biting his lip, presumably frustrated from the stillness himself. When he met Paul's eyes, however, he only smirked at the lad, evil and mischievous as ever. That's when Paul understood he was doing whatever he was doing on purpose, with the intention of making Paul suffer… 

Paul turned his head back to the front and grunted. He wiggled his ass in frustration. 

"John!! Come- come on!" He whined. John grinned harder before firmly gripping both his hips. 

"Stay still now, princess," was all John said. Paul grunted again. "Let's see how good ya can  _ really _ be fer daddy. And then he  _ might _ reward you," John said. Paul whined as he started squirming again. 

"Johnn!" 

He earned a hard slap on the ass that momentarily stilled him. 

"Don't make me pull out now, princess. Remember, ya've gotta be good fer me," John said, grabbing both of Paul's wrists and holding them strongly so they were nailed down on either side of Paul's hips. Paul squirmed again in distress, more hyper than he had done before. 

"I… I can't!" He whined. The fucking was just starting to get good. Just enough for Paul to feel the good stuff. Just hitting there in the perfect spot, giving Paul a taste, and then mercilessly taken away. He needed more. 

"Fine," John said, releasing Paul's wrists, and just slowly pulling out, careful not to hurt the lad, yet determined to continue.

"John! No!" Paul yelled frantically, but it was too late. John pulled out and Paul's hole closed up from the absence. 

Paul wiggled and turned his head as he watched John move away from him. He picked up his pants from the floor, getting Paul's eyes to widen in fear, before only pulling out a carton of cigarettes and a light. Paul released a breath in relief. The idea of John meaning what he said about leaving-- actually dressing up and leaving-- Paul couldn't handle. 

Obedient as he was, Paul remained in his position and only watched as John sat at his desk chair, lit his ciggy, and began smoking. Despite being as desperate as he was, he knew John wouldn't want him to move. He had to stay where he was. He had to wait. 

"Yer bein' very naughty, princess," John finally started, halfway through his smoke. "Ya know daddy doesn't like that."

Paul bit his lip apologetically, but said nothing. His cheeks heated terribly, and he could only imagine how strong the blush on his face was. It was humiliating-- sitting like this and having someone talk to you like that-- say all those nasty things to you. But… he had to be good for his daddy. He had no choice but to take it. 

"I told ya ya'd hafta be patient and… ya weren't doin' a very good job o' that, were ya?" 

Paul shook his head 'no', partly trying to hide his red face in the mattress. 

"Now while yer just waitin' there, pay attention," John demanded, leaving no room for negotiation. "I'm gonna fuck you. But I'm going to do it slowly. Not at all, even, at times. And yer going to stay still, and wait fer me ta move, got it?"

Paul got a bit lost in thought as understanding hit.  _ This _ is what John had planned…

"Same thing goes fer you. Yer gonna stay still, either sittin' on me cock, or on yer knees like ya are now, and stay still till I let ya move." John said as he finished his smoke. He stood up and threw it out the window, before approaching the lad. He started brushing his hair lovingly. 

"Now, don't worry too much. You'll still have me cock. Yer just gonna hafta show me how patient ya are, aright princess? Think of it more as cock warming than actual fucking. But at the end,  _ if _ yer good… ye'll get yer reward." John explained. Paul swallowed. How the fuck was he supposed to do that? 

"But…" he started, meeting John's eyes. John's eyebrows raised at him in authority. Paul closed his lips instead of continuing. 

"S'not that hard, luv. Just do as I say, fer as long as I say, and ye'll like the ending," John snapped. He settled down a bit. "Ya think ya can do that fer daddy?" He asked teasingly. Paul stared into space instead of answering.  _ Could _ he do that right now?? That task seemed torturously hard, if not completely impossible. He knew he would struggle with it but… well, John said he had to wait. He looked up at the older lad and nodded. John grinned at him. 

"Good," he said, before crawling on the bed, and sat up with his back against the wall. He immediately grabbed more vaseline and covered his cock again. "Let's try somethin' else, shall we," he said, gesturing Paul to come over with his finger, which Paul followed, finally moving from his uncomfortable position. 

John held his cock upright as Paul approached him, implying Paul to climb over it. John's one hand moved to his hip to help maneuver him as the lad slowly started to lower himself on John's cock. 

When he was seated fully onto John's cock, he himself needed a moment of stillness to adjust to the filling again. 

"That's it, luv," John praised. After a moment, however, Paul began to crave friction and stimulation, but he knew that wasn't an option yet, so instead, he buried his face in John's neck. John rubbed up and down his back lovingly, as if he was making him do the cruelest thing. He wanted Paul to suffer a little, but he would still support him through it, that was for sure. 

The harder the ache in his bum got, the harder it was for Paul to remain still. He hadn't realized he started gripping John's hair tightly with his hands-- an automatic response to the slowly growing frustration. 

He told himself to breath and remain still, but the lack of stimulation that was oh so close, along with John's cruel game, was all the more arousing. 

John's cock was rock hard and buried to the hilt in his tight ass. He felt every bit of it in there, each spot pressing against his sensitive walls, keeping him stretched, yet not giving him the movement he ached for more and more.

He told himself not to move, but before he knew it, he began gently rocking on the lad's lap. It was almost nothing, but it was better still. However, not a second later, he earned a hard slap on his thigh, getting him to gasp and look up. He met John's eyes, but understood what happened. John was only giving him his punishment. John grinned at him teasingly, presumably enjoying his suffering. 

Paul buried his face against John's body again, much needier than the first time. 

"Johnn," he whined. "Please," he begged. It likely wouldn't do much, but he was already getting desperate. It was worth a shot.

"Not yet, princess."

"But soon?" Paul asked, looking up into John's eyes, offering his cutest, most adorable and innocent puppy eyes. 

"Don't push," John whispered against his lips, before leaning in and kissing him. "Show me how good ya can be, princess. Show me, be patient. I know ya can do it, luv," John encouraged. Paul nodded, eyes closed in concentration, before he was being kissed again. He tried to focus on kissing John back before the lad's hands got curious and began rubbing his bum. Before long, John began kneading his ass so wonderfully, squeezing and moving his ass cheeks, just enough to remind them of the hard intrusion between them. 

Paul released his lips to moan, and before he knew it, he started moving up and down John's cock again. His eyes rolled back as he got two slow and small bounces in, John's cock sliding wonderfully up and down his ass, before his hips were grabbed, and firmly pressed against John's lap. 

Paul tried to squirm out of it, desperate for that friction again, but released a forceful grunt when John prevented it, his strong hands holding Paul down, stopping at nothing. To make matters worse, John raised his hips, burying himself impossibly deeper into the lad, as he held him, getting Paul to sob. John still allowed no movement, however, and Paul had no choice but to accept it. When Paul remained still, John released his hips and brought a hand to move his chin towards him and kissed him. 

"Be good," he whispered again, trying to sound encouraging rather than teasing. He really wanted Paul to listen. Paul wasn't the only one aching here, and the better Paul listened, the sooner they'd  _ both _ get what they wanted. Paul closed his eyes to focus, but frustrated whines continued to ripple from his lips. Thankfully, John was okay with  _ that.  _

"That's it, luv," John praised, rubbing up and down his stomach. His hand traced down to Paul's crotch unannounced and grabbed his hard and slightly leaking cock. Paul moaned as his eyes shot up at the lad while John stroked him. 

He was  _ 'hard _ ' hard, and feeling the stimulation on his cock only greatened the senses in his ass. When John sensed him trying to move, he tried to hush him, encouragingly. 

"Shh. Stay still," John soothed, all while continuing to stroke his cock. Paul couldn't do it. He  _ needed _ to move. " _ Stay. Still," _ John repeated, speaking more slowly as if he were talking to a child. Paul looked at him with lidded eyes, just barely comprehending the words that left John's lips. He sobbed as his head fell on John's shoulder, but… he stayed still. 

"That's it, luv," John praised into his ear. "Such a good boy ye're bein' fer daddy," he encouraged. Ironically, he jerking off the lads cock, mercilessly giving him stimulation there, yet preventing it in the lad's ass where his cock was buried and present, continuing the suffering for Paul. 

Paul shook in his arms as John kept going. For a moment, he could stay still, fine. But he was starting to get close, and his ass craved more and more friction that he was prohibited from receiving. 

"John," he tried, weakly. 

"Still… still," John reminded, feeling Paul's cock harden more and more in his hand, yet continue. Finally, he began to change his movements to erratic strokes, pausing at times, and continuing at different speeds. Every pause made Paul's cock ache just as much as his hole. His need for stimulation was growing stronger and stronger. 

"Oh, christ!" Paul sobbed in John's neck, arms clinging there tightly, and eyes squeezed shut in frustration as he forced himself desperately not to move despite his instincts. John hushed him in the ear as he slowed the movement of his hand, and finally came to a stop. He grabbed Paul's hips, his body shaking, and hugged him as rubbed up and down the lad's back.

"Shh. That's it, luv. Ye've done so good fer me. Daddy's so proud of ya, y'know?" John comforted, actually getting Paul to calm down. When Paul's grip softened, John added, "I think ye've earned a bit of a reward now." 

Paul's eyes met his, looking a bit exhausted, yet interested still. He had done this terrible, torturous part, and now John was going to reward him. He felt relief wash over him. 

"Not all of it yet, luv. Just a little bit. But you will hafta do more waitin' after that. Okay?" John asked, speaking slowly. Paul nodded at him, desperate for anything he was willing to receive. "Good. So good ya are fer me. Give daddy a kiss, he's so proud of ya," John praised. Paul kissed him, sweetly as ever, being as obedient as he could, before John continued. 

"Now, ya can move when I say, but when I say 'stop', ya stop, got it?" John asked. Paul nodded again. "Good. Go on, then," John said. Immediately, Paul kissed him in gratitude as he grabbed John's shoulders for leverage, and began riding his cock as if he was trying to milk everything out of it. John himself tightened his grip on the lad’s waist in response to getting that wonderful friction on his cock too. 

Only a couple rides in, and Paul began moaning freely, getting louder with each bounce on John’s cock. His eyes easily rolled back as waves of pleasure coursed through his entire body. He tried riding John’s cock even harder than before-- loving the feeling through his body now that he finally got that cock fucking into him. It felt wonderful, hitting his sweet spot deep in his ass as Paul rode him at full speed. John himself couldn’t hold back his moans as he helped Paul ride him, bucking his hips up towards the lad. 

“Uh… s-so good, Jo--daddy,” Paul moaned with his bounces, getting John to curse himself at the hot words. Christ, he couldn’t believe how desperate Paul was. He was riding him like his life depended on it, and talking like a little slut. He made John himself much closer than he would've liked. He glanced at the lad, getting a good look at him. His eyes were closed, and mouth left agape as he moaned. John could practically feel the pleasure radiating through Paul, how ecstatic he looked. He almost regretted playing the game-- felt sorry for the lad, but…

"Stop."

That merciless word slipped from John's lips and ricocheted through Paul's ears. All within one second, dread spread through his body at the meaning of the word. He didn't want to stop. He couldn't. He had to. Only one more bounce after John's warning and he stilled, body shaking and hands tightly gripping at the skin of John's neck and shoulders. 

"J-john!" Paul sobbed desperately. 

"Stay," John commanded as he leaned back easily in his seat, tolerating himself much better than Paul despite the equal deprivation. Paul did so, trying to breath deep as he forced himself to remain still, still groaning. "Good," John said. "Go," he said, and Paul went at it again, without a second thought as he took John's cock to town. 

Dread quickly turned into relief and gratitude, and knowing it won't last forever, Paul took great advantage of getting to move. He tried to cherish every feeling of pleasure that coursed through him while he rode John for when his privilege would end. 

He was moaning excessively like before, lips spilling beautiful sounds in his time of ecstasy. 

John let Paul ride him for quite some time, getting a few minutes, but it didn't mean their game was over. He was just waiting for the moment where Paul would least expect it. 

Suddenly, Paul's moans loudened and, glancing down at his cock, John noticed it twitch and leak between their belly's. Paul was close. As if on cue, his bounce pattern suddenly increased in speed, preparing him for his orgasm. Paul looked gorgeous like this, he really did, but John wasn't ready to let him come yet. 

"Stop."

He kept going. "I-- I can't!"

"Stop!" John ordered, loud and firm, and Paul did, writhing in the man's lap as he groaned in frustration, practically on the verge of tears. 

"P-please. Please," Paul begged, sneaking one more little bounce in.

"Stay," was all John said, and Paul groaned again. He leaned into John, unable to hold himself, and even more unable to remain still. He began squirming in the lad's lap. Carefully, he began rocking his hips forward and back. It was barely anything, but it was just enough to make him calm down from the pleasure and get lost in it.

John was quick to notice, however, and this wasn't what he meant by 'stay'. 

"Now Paul, don’t make me just get up and leave you here. Desperate as I myself am, I’ll do it Paulie. You won’t get yer reward being so bad to daddy," John suddenly said, lovingly brushing his fingers through the lad's hair, as if he hadn't just said the cruelest thing to him. Paul whined as he stilled again, not knowing how much he could take. 

"Soon," John said in his ears, soothingly. "Show me how good you can be, and we'll move on soon." 

Paul nodded at him as he took a deep breath. He received a kiss on the cheek, which he leaned into. He remained like that, forcing himself to stay still as a few moments passed, despite how badly he wanted more. Not long after, John kissed his jaw.

"Good, baby. That's what daddy likes. Loves how good ya are fer him," he praised, getting Paul to nuzzle against him affectionately. "Get off now," John suddenly said. Paul's head snapped at him, eyebrows furrowed. 

"But… I didn't move," he protested, making sure to keep his voice soft and submissive. 

"I know. And now, I'm tellin' ya ta get off," John told him. Paul frowned harder at him, ready to tear up. His heart rate began picking up.

"John, please, no!" He begged. John sighed at him. 

"Get off, luv."

"Please n--" 

"On yer knees," John said, pointing to the vacant spot on the bed where Paul was before, lying on his knees with his ass sticking out for him. Paul glanced at the spot, before looking back at John, and an abundant relief washed over him. 

His belly didn't feel so cold and worried anymore. It felt warm again.  _ 'Finally!' _ he thought, thanking any diety that stood above him. ' _ Thank god!' _

Slowly, Paul hoisted himself off of John's cock, and moved to the empty spot on the bed that he was at before. He got on his hands and knees. 

John stood up. He applied more vaseline to his dick before standing behind Paul. John grabbed his upper back, and harshly pushed down until the lad's chest hit the mattress with a yelp, letting his ass stick out like before, getting him to look like a real slut. About to continue, John was distracted by a loud moan released from the younger. John smirked at Paul’s sudden arousal at something not even pleasurable-- reminded of their little agreement from before, without a warning, John spanked him on the ass, getting the lad to moan yet again. 

Finally, John spread the lad’s asscheeks and slowly pushed his cock in until it was buried. Paul took a moment to relax, before indicating for John to go ahead. However, John still wasn’t moving. 

Paul frowned. He was looking forward to this too much to consider having to wait any longer. He wiggled his bum, waiting for more. Still nothing. He looked back at John.

“John.”   
  
“Hm?”

“Are ya gonna move now?” he asked, still squirming in impatience. 

“Why, I didn’t say we were done with our game, Paulie,” John said dumbly, feigning innocence, as if he didn’t plan this. Paul moaned in response, but it was more of one from frustration than arousal. More? There couldn’t be more waiting! John got his hopes up so high, and now revealed that it was for nothing. His body automatically started squirming from the frustration, because he wasn’t sure he could handle much more. 

Suddenly, he received a hard spank on his ass, making him yelp, before quieting him down obediently. For a while, Paul remained still. And still. And still. Minutes must have passed by while he remained where he was, and John wasn’t saying anything.

“John?” he tried. John stroked up and down his back.

“Not yet,” he answered knowingly. “I just want ta see how good ya  _ really _ are,” he said. Paul buried his face in the mattress, unsure how much more waiting he could take. He was frustrated to no end and John didn’t seem anywhere near done. He kept hearing ‘soon’ but it kept being a trick. Thinking he’d be let to come, receiving a little stimulation, and then nothing for what felt like an eternity. 

“Aright,” John started. Paul’s head snapped around in interest, meeting John’s eyes.

“Aright?” he repeated, hoping John would fuck him already. 

“One thrust,” John said instead. Paul frowned. “I allow you one thrust, back and forth, on my dick. And then you stop,” he said firmly, leaving no room for Paul’s interjection. Paul only nodded gratefully, before doing just that. He leaned forward as best he could-- only really being able to move his hips, but desperate for a single,  _ deep _ fuck-- before slamming his ass back against John’s dick. Their moans harmonized together, but Paul was more focused on the hard member that reached the depths of his walls up his ass. Christ, he’d give anything for one more of those.

“One more. Please. Please! One more!” he begged.

“Wait,” was all he received. He tried to control his whine in fear that he might actually let tears out. Only a moment later, John said “two.” Paul understood, rocked on John’s dick two times, and obediently stopped, this time, a moan falling from his lips.

“That--that one just started ta feel good!” he whined. John rubbed his back, but said nothing. He didn’t care how good it felt. Paul had to wait. When Paul understood, he remained quietly in his spot, and stayed like that. Yet that didn't stop the whines of frustration that occasionally left his lips.

“Five,” John suddenly said.  _ ‘Thank god!’  _ Paul thought, and did as John said. He rocked back and forth on John’s dick five times, moaning louder with each one, with no help from John, before stopping-- groaning desperately into the mattress from the stillness. John grinned at him. 

“Ye’re doin’ a much better job, princess. I think ye’re ready fer daddy’s reward… The  _ real _ thing,” John said.

“Christ, please! Yes please! Anythin’! I’ll do anythin’!” Pau babbled, hardly hearing what he was saying. John thought about shushing him to explain his game was over, and he earned his reward, but seeing as how frantic Paul got, John decided a different way to shut him up.

He pulled out, before slamming hard into the lad, knowing he nailed his prostate right on the spot. Paul’s head flew back as he moaned loudly, waves of pleasure flew through his body, more intense than they’d been anytime at night. However, John stilled again.

“M-more! Please, please, more!” Paul begged frantically. 

“Oh more, eh? That’s what ya want?” John teased. Paul barely had a chance to nod or beg before John had fucked him again. And again. And again and… he was  _ fucking _ him.    
  
Paul didn’t know what deity to thank as John finally,  _ finally _ , fucked him after all this time. He screamed in pleasure, his prostate hit roughly over and over again, reminding him that John was forced to hold off all this time too, and he wanted this as badly as Paul did. 

John continued to fuck him, hard, rough, and fast, as he spanked his ass. Paul moaned louder, so John spanked him again, and kept doing that on his reddening ass. Paul’s eyes fluttered shut as John kept spanking him. Before long. He felt his orgasm approaching.

“C-close. J-John… Close,” he tried warning, even though his cock was untouhed, not that he bothered paying attention to it anyways, the rough fucking in his ass being all too good. Instead of saying anything however, with one more thrust, John leaned his body against Paul’s back, dick stilling where it was buried deep inside him-- getting Paul to worry for a moment that their game was not, in fact, over-- and John’s hand gripped the front of Paul’s throat in a choking manner as his body clung against him. 

“Ya don’t come yet, ya hear me!” John ordered in the lad’s ear, dominantly, yet just as frantic as Paul was himself. “I’m gonna fuck ya, and ‘m gonna keep fuckin’ ya, and yer gonna take it till I say! ‘M gonna stroke yer cock, and yer gonna beg, and beg and beg, until I say ya can come! Ya got it? Ya come too soon, I won’t let ya finish, ya hear me!” John practically yelled, the domination taking over him. Paul felt like sobbing-- frustration to the max, stimulaltion removed yet again when he was more desperate for it than ever, and John was going to fuck him ‘and keep fucking him’ as he said, until he begs to come. His desperation was practically filthy, but he didn’t care.

“Y-yes! Please! I’ll beg, I’ll be good, I promise! I--” Paul moaned frantically, not hearing his own words, yet ready to comply with anything John asked in exchange for more. John didn’t let him finish as he moved back in his spot and continued to fuck him, hand firmly gripping his dick and stroking it as he promised. 

Paul sobbed in pleasure, those shock waves returning intensely as they had before, each pause making the continuation hit harder than the last. Paul shook as he moaned nonsensically, yelling loudly in pleasure and not caring how desperate or humiliating he sounded. Part of him didn’t care for his orgasm, really. The pleasure he felt now alone was so intense, he felt he could remain like this and be content with it alone. That is, until he felt his orgasm approach. 

“J-John… It-it’s… Please!” Paul moaned, remembering John’s orders. John said nothing, yet still fucked and stroked the lad with no pause. “John I-- Please, please!” Paul begged more. Still no response. “Please, John please! I’ll do anythin’, please! I need- I need it, I’ll be good I prom-- J-John… John please!” he moaned, desperate with his life as his orgasm was just hitting and there was nothing he could do to hold it back. John hadn’t given him his word yet-- knew he was close as ever, but still wasn’t letting him come. 

Just when John was about to say the magic words, he remembered what Paul had asked them when they first started going at it. The spanking slipped his mind, but came to him from out of nowhere. John spanked him hard once. Twice. Paul was practically coming, he was screaming in desperation. 

“Come.”

And he lost it. He couldn’t express his gratitude. The most intense fucking he’d had, the most he’d had to hold off, desperate for a release, yet desperate to hold back. Still, not being able to hold off, the angel on John’s shoulder showed him mercy, gave him the word, and spanked him hard through his orgasm.    
  
His ass constricted over John’s own spilling dick that continued to fuck through him, the spikes on his ass from John’s hand spread pleasurably through his body with the help of his graceful orgasm, and his dick spilled heavily onto his mattress and John’s hand as he yelled, and moaned, and sobbed. He was a wreck-- completely exhausted and spent, hair sticking everywhere, body slick and wet and shaking as the weight of it fell completely into the mattress. 

His orgasm seemed to last endlessly at the time, until it finally subsided. John finished inside of him before finally pulling out, and falling over with a grunt. Paul laid comfortably on the bed, matching John’s shape, as he relaxed himself, breathing terribly hard. 

A moment later, John turned to face Paul and scooted closer to him. He wrapped an arm around his waist as he leaned closer to him. Before Paul knew it, he was being kissed all over his face. So much, he hit double digits. Paul giggled into John’s face. 

This was…  _ intense _ to say the last. And he knew John was the last person to make him feel used, or lonely, or missed. John kissed his lips. 

“How was that?” John asked genuinely, even a hint of guilt in his voice. He was cruel to Paul and he went too far. Paul smiled at him.

“That was…  _ something _ ," Paul said with raised brows. "It was certainly some endin'… in other words, I hate you,” Paul said with a smile. John chuckled at him. “But… I can’t say it wasn’t worth it,” Paul added reluctantly. 

“Ohh,” John teased. “So ya liked it, did ya?” 

Paul raised his eyebrows as he released a breath. How could one like anything like that?

“Next time… I play the games on you,” Paul said. John chuckled again. 

“Fair enough, luv,” he said, before kissing him again. “Y’know, I fairly like yer games. Get creative, they do,” John admitted. 

“Oh, ya like the torture, do ya?” Paul teased. John shrugged.

“Have better stamina than ya,” he said with a shrug. Paul pouted at him, because it was actually true.

“S’not fair!” he whined, and John laughed at him. “Ya shouldn’t be so cruel ta me. Ya know I can hardly take it!”

“Oh, ye’ll learn,” John said with a wink, making Paul roll his eyes. They laughed, before John frowned at him. “But y’know.... Ya could always stop me, right. Actually,” John said, not quite sure how to admit such a soft thing to the lad. 

“I know,” Paul answered knowingly, revealing to John ‘I know I could’ve used the safeword, but I chose to keep going till the end.’ John grinned at him, and kissed him again.

“Next time, you lead the game.”   
  
“Hm,” Paul agreed.

“Let’s see what ya got,” he teased. Paul rolled his eyes, but grinned at the lad.

“I wouldn’t be too cocky if I was you right now, luv,” Paul warned. He wouldn’t admit it to Paul, but he couldn’t wait for his turn. Instead, John laughed again before giving him a final kiss.

~~~END~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed (if you got through it all, haha)
> 
> As usual, leave requests anytime for these teds experiment saga, or anything for that matter.
> 
> With love <3! 
> 
> [my tumblr](https://shippingmclennon.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
